Replacement
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Watanuki unintentionally makes a wish that he might regret later, but will this wish fix or destroy his friendship with Doumeki? Remembering Yuko's words, words carelessly thrown around will result in irreversible problems completely out of your control. I DO NOT own xxxHOLiC. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1 - Had Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(18-1-14)**

**Hello fellow readers!**  
**Guess what? I've got a brand new fanfiction for you! **

**For those who are still following my other recent story 'Missing', don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter. I haven't abandoned it. But I'm very glad people really do enjoy it!**  
**Anyway, back to the here and now! I've been wanting to write this story for a very long time but I never knew how to start it off. So it took a bunch of tries to get it right so I hope you guys like my thousandth try of writing this first chapter LOL!**

**There have been a lot of influences that prompted me to write this, for example, Episode 13 of xxxHOLiC 'Transfiguration' and a handful of anime supernatural genres.**

**Read & Review if you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

The shining warm sun, the clear sky and the cheerful chirps of the birds seemed to be the only thing that made Watanuki's morning close to perfect.

"YOU IDIOT! Why can't you just let me have at least ONE peaceful morning!?" Watanuki's screeching voice echoed throughout the street as Doumeki covered his ears just in time to save his ears from Watanuki's spurts of anger.

Doumeki had hoped that walking Watanuki to and from school would ease his worry of the teenager getting chased by spirits, but it came with a price of his own hearing.

"I'm not the one screaming like an idiot." He spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah well the fact that your damn existence is disturbing my peacefulness and making me scream THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The walk to school had been torture until the ranting teenage boy had set his eyes on the girl he desired most.

"Himawari, good morning!" Watanuki's sudden change of mood from annoyed to cheerful sometimes still surprised Doumeki. Although it did amuse him equally.

"Hey Watanuki and Doumeki! How are things going?" Himawari asked with a bright smile.

"Oh things are going great! Except for this jerk, if he wasn't here my day would be even better!" Watanuki turned his sharp blue eyes towards the observing archer, glaring at him before turning back to Himawari. She laughed it off, thinking it was only part of Watanuki and Doumeki's comedic act.

Things didn't get any better during lunch. Although classes were his least favorite times considering that he'd still be bothered by spirits while trying to concentrate on the subject, lunchtime with Doumeki was not making Watanuki's day any better.

"Watanuki, today's bento tastes amazing!" Himawari happily complimented his work.

"Hehehe, thank you Himawari! I'm just so happy that you got to try it!" He bashfully smiled, stars and love hearts practically visible around him. But his pure happy mood was crushed when he heard the distinctive constant munching sounds coming from Doumeki's mouth.

"Hey YOU! Why can't you eat quietly?! Can't you see you're disturbing my time with Himawari?! In fact, you shouldn't even be eating the food I make since you're not worth the effort I put into my cooking!" Watanuki crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly as he usually does when he yells at the archer.

Doumeki did not flinch like usual, but he felt an ever-so-slightly pinch in his heart at those words. Watanuki yelled at him on a daily basis, so why did it hurt all of a sudden?

Himawari almost didn't believe that this was part of their "usual comedic dumb or witty guy act", but she giggled to lighten up the mood.

"Oh come on Watanuki, I'm sure Doumeki enjoys your food just as much as I do! Maybe even a little more."

"Hmph. He only eats all my food and requests ridiculously out-of-season dishes just to spite me! Seriously, why and how did I even meet such a jerk like him?!" He smiled towards Himawari for a second, "I could be enjoying my lunch with just you, Himawari! Without this moron here…" he whined as he jerked his thumb towards Doumeki as he and the archer finally made eye contact.

Immediately, Doumeki looked away, already starting to get annoyed at the way Watanuki spoke about him. Watanuki shook his fist and yelled at his face, "I wish you'd learn to be a better person than yourself...like saying 'thank you' for once! Or to stop being a jerk!"

For a millisecond, Doumeki's eyes widened. Although to others like Himawari and Watanuki, he seemed passive and oblivious.

An awkward silence had spread throughout lunch time until a little later Watanuki brought out dessert. Doumeki had already packed up his bento box. He felt that he should leave now before things got more awkward.

"Himawari, would you like some Daifuku?"

"Oh, you have dessert too? Amazing! I'd love some!" She happily picked one out as Doumeki gave back his share of the bento box, which Watanuki took back, or rather, snatched back.

"Now let me guess...you want to request some crazy idea for lunch?" Watanuki looked up at Doumeki's standing figure.

"No. I will be busy with practice for the tournament coming up."

"Ah good, that means you won't be here for lunch tomorrow! Wait, what about the next day? What do you want then?" He hated asking this but he thought he might as well be prepared.

"I'll think about it. See you." He walked away, feeling that familiar stinging pain inside his heart.

The other two watched the archer's figure leave the lunch area. Himawari looked a little worried.

"He seems a little off...do you think he's upset about something?"

Watanuki was curious too, but he brushed it away thinking it was nothing.

"Nah, that idiot is as tough as a rock (like his personality). Besides, I get to enjoy the remainder of lunch with you now!" Clasping his hands together, he smiled dreamily at her.

Himawari, still worried but flattered, smiled back. "You're right, I guess it's nothing."

* * *

Doumeki was walking very slowly to his next class as there was still fifteen minutes until the bell would go off. When he did make it to the empty classroom, he took a seat near the window and sat patiently but his posture was stiff.

Thinking about lunch time just a little while ago, his eyebrows furrowed as he remembered Watanuki saying he wished he'd be a better person. Feeling a headache and a heartache building up inside him, he continued to look out the window to calm himself.

He might appear to be a stoic sports jock to everyone's eyes, but he was as vulnerable and sensitive as any human being, especially when it came to Watanuki.

* * *

When school had finally finished, Doumeki stayed back to do some extra practice at the archery fields with a couple dedicated archery club members.

And it was the day Watanuki had been hoping for since the beginning of the term. Walking home with Himawari. He hadn't been able to do so since she had much more regular piano lessons after school.

"Himawariiii! Shall we walk home together?" Watanuki popped outside of her homeroom door, waving excitedly.

Smiling, she answered, "Yes!"

'HORRAAAY!' He cheered inside.

They walked down the street to Himawari's home as the teenage boy was almost skipping his way along with her. He was sparkling with glee until,

"I wonder if Doumeki is alright. I haven't seen him since lunch…"

Watanuki suddenly came to halt, dramatic cry baby tears pouring down his face.

_'Damn that Doumeki! Even without him here, he manages to pop up even when I'm alone with Himawari!'_

Turning towards the girl, he smiled reassuringly. Knowing that her worry for someone, even though it was Doumeki, was adorable to him.

"I'm sure he's fine! Like I said, he's as tough as a rock! Nothing can really break him!"

Himawari giggled, noticing how Watanuki had phrased that. "It almost sounds like you're standing up for him, you guys are such great friends!"

Shocked and saddened at this, he tried to deny it. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant-'"

"Oh, here's where I go now. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Watanuki."

Suddenly depressed his precious time with her had to end so quickly, he waved goodbye to the girl.

"Bye, Himawari! See ya tomorrow!" He begun to head towards Yuko's shop.

* * *

Doumeki was heading home after long hours of archery practice. Walking home by himself was nothing foreign, but not having the non-stop yelling teenager with him was a little strange at times. But after today…

_'Am I really that much of a bother to Watanuki? I know we bicker all the time...but it's hard to protect a friend when they keep pushing you away...'_

Suddenly his head started to become fuzzy as his vision blurred and cleared continuously. Gripping his head tightly, he groaned as he felt so heavy and weak. He fell to the floor, groaning in agony as pain finally struck his head and his heart. Not knowing what was going on, he begun to panic and think about what could've triggered this.

Within a heartbeat, the pain lifted off of him and his vision cleared completely. Confused, Doumeki looked around to see if anyone was around. Nothing but the soft late afternoon breeze was present.

"What...the hell?" Still concerned but deciding to not dwell into what had just happened too much, he continued his way home.

* * *

Watanuki arrived at the shop with a giant goofy smile on his face.

"Watanuki's here! Watanuki's here!" His usual greeting from Maru and Moro were always nice to hear when he arrived.

"Someone looks like they had a really good day…" Yuko's sneaky voice made its way to the young man's ears. She had been waiting at the hallway with the twins as she had suspected something particularly about today.

Spinning around from taking off his shoes at the entry, he looked at the witch with that same goofy smile.

"I sure did! I got to walk home with Himawari today!" He spun on his toes like a ballerina, showing his complete joyful mood to her.

Smirking before turning serious she asked, "Oh, is that all? Nothing else?"

"Huh? No, that's about it. At least that was the only thing that really made my day!"

Yuko tipped his chin up to look into his eyes. "Really? Because I can tell something else happened…"

Watanuki's mouth twisted into an irked expression, "Yeah well I yelled at Doumeki. No different than any other day."

Letting go of his chin, the twins ran ahead of them as she walked down the hallway as Watanuki followed.

"Is that so? Tell me, what did you say to him?"

"Why are you so interested? I yell at that bastard all the time, why should it matter now?"

"I don't know, but tell me though."

Sighing in defeat, he obliged. "I told him that I wished he'd learn to be a better person than he was already."

Yuko's eyebrow rose. "You wished?"

It took a while for Watanuki to register how he had said those words.

"Wait, you're not assuming that my rant-of-a-wish was an actual wish do you?"

"I can't say so myself...however, I will tell you this."

Watanuki gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you remember that woman who thought she had control of the monkey's paw? And do you remember those twins you met with Doumeki?"

"Uh, yes."

"If you think about those two incidents, they create a dangerous path if put together. Once the words have escaped a person's lips, it cannot be unheard or go unnoticed. Words are powerful as you know already, and if the wrong words are chosen for a wish or if words for a wish are so carelessly thrown around, they can result in irreversible problems completely out of your control."

Watanuki stood there in the middle of the hallway with Yuko with a questioning face. He didn't really see exactly how all of that related to Doumeki and what he said to him. He could see how he wished Doumeki to be a better person could sound a little misleading in some strange way, but it's not like he was in danger though. Right?

By the time Doumeki got home, had dinner, finished his homework and fell into bed, his head spun again and he vision would blur and clear back and forth. It was happening again. But he was thankful he was already in bed.

It wasn't until his vision completely blurred that the pain from before struck him again. Not wanting to alert the entire temple, he drove his face into his pillow to muffle his screams as the pain shot right through his body. He felt his head tighten and throb as his heart felt like it was being stabbed with daggers. His legs were numb and his insides were burning.

His mind had finally registered that this pain was not from some disease, nor was it some infection or anything like that. It felt like something was sucking the very life out of him in the most painful way possible. He was losing his senses one by one. He couldn't feel, see, hear or speak clearly.

Having enough energy to flop back onto his back, he was beginning to fade away as he felt his entire life source leave his body. Before he could drown in complete darkness, he saw a faint figure - unrecognisable, haunting, and mysterious. It was hovering over him wearing a sinister grin. It's voice sounded very human, yet it was laced with a bone-chilling, eerie tone. Was this what was causing Doumeki to feel this way?

"Don't worry little Shizuka...I'll grant your friend's wish. Sleep tight."

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to put in a review if you enjoyed the story so far! See you soon in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oblivious To The Inevitable

**Hello fellow readers! I finally have chapter 2 up for my (kind of) newest story 'Replacement'. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this particular story, I'm looking forward to writing more for this so I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will be in the making of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLiC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you liked what you read, thanks and enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Watanuki was on his way walking to school when he came to a stop at Doumeki's temple home. Suddenly remembering what Yuko said, he felt a sudden chill run up and down his back. Figures that the witch would make him feel uneasy with just the use of words.

_"Words are powerful as you know already, and if the wrong words are chosen for a wish or if words for a wish are so carelessly thrown around, they can result in irreversible problems completely out of your control."_

There was no way that what he said was anything like a wish right? Even though he said 'I wish', it couldn't seriously be considered a real wish. It wasn't something he could ask Yuko for nor could it be that dangerous to wish for something like that. Right?

Watanuki then realised that he had been staring at the temple for a while, so he snapped himself back into the present and proceeded to walk on. He then saw Doumeki walking towards him as he exited the temple. Although...he felt a different aura around him.

_'Teh, it must be my imagination. I was only just thinking about what Yuko said.'_

When Doumeki approached him, he was expecting the usual greeting of 'Oi'. None came. Instead he received,

"Good morning, Watanuki."

Watanuki was suddenly alert. Doumeki seemed different, yet it wasn't a bad thing. He looked the same, though his actions speak differently. And his usual monotone voice was no longer present in those few words he spoke to him.

The blue-eyed teenager didn't realised he had been frozen on the spot, staring at the archer like he had gone crazy.

"What's wrong?"

"U-Uh...I uh...did you hit your head or something this morning?"

Doumeki gave him a questioning look before answering.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Although, you seem a little uneasy. Are you alright?"

It was normal for Doumeki to worry for Watanuki, but this somehow seemed different. Strangely different.

"I...I'm fine. Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

The back and forth questioning each other was getting them nowhere. So the archer gave him a slight smile. That expression alone made Watanuki a lot more uneasy.

_'What the hell? Is that a smile I see on his dumb face?!'_

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to worry about Watanuki. Really, I'm fine."

Watanuki could only sigh as his eyes casted downwards, confused and tired. This whole change in Doumeki was too much to handle.

"Should we get going? We'll be late for school."

"O-Oh yeah…alright."

It was so strange. Doumeki didn't ask what was in the bento for today. He didn't call him 'oi' the moment he saw him. He didn't even attempt to annoy him one bit. But Watanuki did not question the archer about the absence of his usual habits. He figured that once they'd get to school, Doumeki would go back to being a glutton at lunch.

But still….did Doumeki finally decide to act the way Watanuki wanted him to? It seemed highly unlikely for him to do that.

He shrugged it off and walked to school with his supposed arch rival in silence.

* * *

Classes were same old, same old. But things only begun to get weirder and weirder by lunch time.

Watanuki made his way to their usual lunch spot with the bento boxes in his hand. But before he could sit down, the conversation he heard between his two friends grabbed his ear's attention.

"Wow, that's amazing! I just love the way the flowers bloom in spring!" Himawari commented excitedly.

"Yes, even at the temple there are so many beautiful cherry blossom trees that really bring the whole area to life. Though it's just as beautiful when they cover the ground during the autumn season."

Watanuki's face scrunched up into a very confused and pissed off look. Doumeki talking about flowers? With Himawari?

_'What in the hell is going on with this stone-face glutton?!'_

The talking duo then saw Watanuki standing there with their lunch.

"Ah, Watanuki! We were just talking about cherry blossoms! Since the cherry blossom festival is coming up soon this week, I thought we should all go together."

Even though Watanuki's day had been bombarded with strange changes, he could still find Himawari's smile just as gorgeous.

"Of course! I'd love to go to the cherry blossom festival with you Himawariiii! But...does he have to come!?" He pointed his finger at the archer while giving him an annoyed look.

"It'd be nice if we all went together, but if you don't want me to go, I won't." The normally flat-sounding voice that the archer usually had, was now a more kind and considerate tone.

This Doumeki was beginning to freak Watanuki out. He was giving him a choice? When did he ever do that?

"Well...I uh…"

It seemed that every time Doumeki would talk, Watanuki would fall speechless. But considering how Doumeki has changed, it only would be safe to say that it might be okay to have him around.

"Oh c'mon Watanuki, I'm sure it'll be much more fun if we all go together!"

Sighing in defeat, Watanuki replied, "Alright, alright...you can come too."

Doumeki merely smiled, as well as Himawari only her smile was much more enthusiastic.

"Can't wait then."

They began eating their bentos, Watanuki throwing cautious glances at Doumeki every now and then.

* * *

_(After School)_

Himawari excused herself and left without Doumeki and Watanuki since she had piano lessons in the afternoon. Of course, Watanuki was less than happy to spend his walk to the shop with the archer, although this time, he was not as annoyed as he would usually feel.

_'Arrgh no, this change in Doumeki is making me have these stupid thoughts!'_

"Watanuki, is there a problem?"

That was it. Watanuki pointed accusingly at Doumeki, bearing his teeth like an angry cat and shaking in frustration.

"YOU! You are my problem! You've been acting weird ever since this morning and I'm not okay with it! You…y-you-"

"Are you unhappy with how I am?"

Watanuki stopped ranting for a second and took a good look at Doumeki's face. He seemed hurt, and it was much more evident on his face without that usual stoic expression the archer always wore. He quickly looked away, feeling a mix of emotions, guilt and annoyance.

"W-Well, I...I…"

"Listen…" Doumeki placed a hand on Watanuki's shoulder lightly, as if a little contact would make the bespectacled boy look him in the eye properly. Watanuki flinched, but Doumeki didn't budge.

"If this is about what Himawari said, you didn't have to say yes just because she did. You and Himawari can go together. I only want to make you happy…"

Not only had Doumeki changed by personality, but also his heart. No way would Doumeki say something like that...right?

"N-No, I don't want Himawari to worry because you suddenly didn't show up." Watanuki said, blushing brightly as he tried to shrug off Doumeki's hand on his shoulder.

With a smile, Doumeki let go of him. "Alright then."

* * *

Watanuki finally made it to the shop, still carrying an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Watanuki's here!"

"Watanuki's here!"

Maru and Moro came to greet Watanuki at the entrance, dancing around him happily as he walked down the hallway, not even phased by the twins.

"Something's wrong with your face."

Yuko's voice reached Watanuki's ears, taking the boy by surprise.

"Uh...Excuse me?"

"I wonder what sort of encounter you had to make you have such an expression…"

Watanuki remembered the time Yuko explained the reading of faces around the time they first met each other.

"Well I...actually something weird happened today, with Doumeki."

"Oh? Doumeki?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah. He seemed a little strange."

"In what way?"

"He seemed...different."

"How so?"

Watanuki was silent at first before replying. "He was...nicer."

"Is that so? How exactly was he nicer?"

"He called me by my name for once, and even greeted me a 'good morning'. He didn't ask what was in the bento today, he even said a 'thank you' after we ate! And not only that, he was starting to show more expression on his face, which in complete honesty, really scares me! And to top it all off he was even talking to Himawari today about freakin' cherry blossom trees like they're a couple of really good old friends! That damn bastard! You try to steal away my Himawari even when you're trying to be the nice guy!" Watanuki ranted, flushed from all the yelling and feeling a little puffed out.

"Well it still seems like you had a good day…"

Watanuki paused in motion of wanting to punch the air, and looked at Yuko closely.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, Doumeki didn't annoy you like you say on a daily basis. And he certainly didn't cause you more trouble by not doing his usual habits you happen to complain about all the time. It seems that you had a pretty relaxing day. Although your face does tell me something else…" Yuko gently grabbed Watanuki's chin to get a better look at his eyes.

"Uh...W-What does it tell you?"

Yuko stared into his soul for a good five seconds before letting go of him. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"How about some dinner?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think tonight I'd like some salt grilled fish with green mango salad and rice! I think a fresh dinner would be great! And perhaps some homemade daifuku for dessert would be lovely!"

"Yay! Homemade daifuku!" Mokona popped out of nowhere and hopped onto Yuko's shoulder.

"Wha- seriously, homemade daifuku?! Do you realize the amount of preparation of making it? I don't even know if we have rice flour to make it!" Watanuki yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"No need to worry, I went to get some while I was out today so I'll want those daifukus for tonight's dessert!"

"Daifuku! Daifuku!" Mokona chanted.

"Ah alright fine! I'll go get started on dinner…"

While Watanuki was getting ready to make dinner and having the twins and Mokona trying to pester him during his work, Yuko sat on her lounge with a dark expression.

"Whatever has happened to Doumeki won't be clear to Watanuki if he is not careful. It was inevitable because of Watanuki's behavior towards Doumeki...but I'm afraid that boy might have wished for something he may not be able to pay for…"

In the kitchen, Maru and Moro played 'catch-the-Mokona' in the kitchen while Watanuki tried to ignore them so he could concentrate on dinner.

_'Yuko didn't even answer my question...or maybe she didn't want to answer it. Typical, always leaving me in the dark, why can't she just say it right to my face and not drop hints here and there so I can just figure it out the hard way! Wait, unless the answer was not a free one, I guess I can see where she's coming from…but still, ARRGH!'_

He continued turning the fish over the grill as he waited for the other side to brown as he gripped the tongs tightly.

_'But after today...was it true? Doumeki was beyond strange but it didn't seem to be a bad thing. In fact, he was better than normal. Like I had said, he was a lot nicer today. Not that I will ever get along with that dumbass, but...he just seemed a lot more approachable. Or more like human I guess and not a statue of emotions.'_

He placed the cooked fish onto a serving plate before moving onto chopping up the ingredients for the mango salad.

_'Maybe he really did listen to me and became a better person...' _Watanuki thought with a very slight smile.

* * *

_(At the Doumeki Temple)_

Doumeki walked home after walking halfway with Watanuki. After placing his shoes at the entrance and making his way to his bedroom, the usual stone face suddenly turned sinister and dark. His lips lifting up into a wide and frightening grin. Eyes darkening and turning a slight color of crimson. What had happened to this pure and peaceful archer?

"It had been a good day. A good day indeed."

This monster of Doumeki slid the door that split the one room into two and there, lying in a cold futon, skin so pale and transparent, was the real Doumeki. Only his empty shell that is his body and his soul ever so slowly slipping away from him.

"I had so much fun today with that friend of yours." The demon chuckled so lowly, it made the ground rumble at the sheer weight of that evil laugh.

"Kimihiro Watanuki...such a nice boy. He has such beauty it makes my non-existent heart beat so hard. Such a fine young boy, I can see why he attracts so many spirits."

The demon-Doumeki placed a hand on the real Doumeki's ice cold cheek, smiling like the joker.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine without you...Shizuka Doumeki."

The demon chuckled until he began laughing out loud into the night, his haunting and sadistic laugh echoing into the air, but no human heard such a laughter.

Although, Yuko did perk her ears up for a second. Suddenly confirming her predictions, at least for the moment, her eyebrows furrowed as she began to think about what could happen if nothing would be done. She only hoped that Watanuki would keep his guard up.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW and see you in chapter 3!**


End file.
